Community Rules
Please read carefully the rules before interacting with the Text and Voice Channels. By joining our server and submit your first character, you agree with our terms and takes responsibility of your actions. OOC Channels Rules DON'T * Post the following triggering content in any channel unless you're seeking advice about something: ** Self Harm ** Suicide ** Rape or any sexual abuse ** Pedophilia ** Animal abuse ** Gore ** Intolerance of any sexuality, gender, religion or race ** NC-17 Content outside NSFW Channels ** Shitpost * Abuse the bot commands. She's here to help and doing that will only make their duty hard. * Be a dick * Be dramatic * Defy the staff * Be against people because of their interest or disinterest. Just because they like or dislike something doesn't mean they need to get shot down, whenever they like something that is considered overrated, overused, embarrasing, so forth with the reasons. DO * Respect each other and the staff even if you dislike them * Bring up an issue you have with the staff * Invite others to the server as long as they are willing to follow the rules. * Keep all Text and Voice channels PG-13 or below. * Ask to join a Non-Public area if there's a scene going on. IC Channels Rules * Please be aware of the forbidden powers and abilities on IC. These include: ** Reaper powers ** Possession/control of another character ** Shapeshifting and copy another character appearance magic except for illusion and disguise. ** Chaos Control or any other kind of Time Flux Manipulation * There is no fighting allowed without a staff member supervisioning it. * God Modding, Power Playing and Meta Gaming are completely forbidden. * Deliberate damage or vandalism of any area property will be punished IC. * Repeated complaints about a character to the staff while OOC will result in a warning. If the complaints continue about the same reason, we reserve the right to ban you or your character. * Although we prefer no character dies in this server, players are not allowed to kill another player's character without being allowed by the player first. If that comes to happen, they cannot respawn or revive only by the player will, being necessary to retcon it or ask to the staff find a way to bring it back. Don't expect miracles. * Physical contact will only be allowed under the grounds that both characters are comfortable and accepting it. It shouldn't go over the PG-13 rating. * Players are prohibited to create disturbances that would interfere with other players experience. * Dimensions cross or any other stuff to the dimensions should follow the Dimensional Chart structure and need to get the approval from the staff before start the plot. Somethings to observe * You need special permission to self promote on this server. * Ask to a Staff Member if you want an invitation link to send to a friend. They are to be used only once. * The penalization for any rule breaking is a warning, a kick, then a ban. No special treatment. * Objections can be made, but don't be rude or you will be ignored and penalizated. * If you feel uncomfortable with your roleplay, whenever it involves something you dislike very much, feel free to tell and the uncomfortable stuff will be voided. Only do the strange things if your friend(s) are comfortable with it. * Please inform a staff member immediately if the rule above gets forced onto you. * Don't be too edgy. This isn't meant to be too serious, and yet, not too crazy. Blacklisted Characters and Universes * Warhammer 40K * Dungeons & Dragons * World of WarCraft * Super Mario * Kirby * All Main Characters of the base universes (Those only the Staff can RPlay as) Category:OOC